


Dolled Up

by Merwin_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Genderqueer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Makeup, Minor Angst, hinting at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: Chris comes home a bit earlier than expected, and finds Stiles all dolled up.What a lovely little surprise.





	Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



Chris parked his car in the garage beside Stiles’ jeep, humming softly as he turned off the engine and stepped out. He left his bag of weapons in the back for now, knowing he’d have plenty of time to properly clean them tomorrow while his boy slept in - as he usually did on Sunday.

 

His hunt hadn’t taken up nearly as much time as he thought it would. Hunting a rogue Omega, one who had already killed an innocent, usually took up a bit of time. But this one stumbled neatly into his first trap, and Chris was able to put the poor creature out of his misery immediately after.

 

Chris had informed Stiles that he would probably be back late at night when Stiles was likely already asleep, and he hadn’t called to tell Stiles he was coming back.

 

His boy always reacted so well when Chris surprised him. Whether that was with a box of curly fries, a rare book on magic, a blow-job or an early return. Hmm, maybe he might even be able to get something from his boy for coming home early.

 

Now there was a thought. Chris smiled a little to himself even as he turned the lock in the front door, easing the door open and closing it behind him without a sound.

 

Toeing off his boots and leaving them in the entrance hall, Chris’ steps were silent as he walked to the living room, where he could hear soft music playing, Stiles’ voice humming along.

 

Not wanting to disturb his boy, Chris stayed silent as he appeared in the doorway, finally getting his eyes on Stiles.

 

Only to blink slowly in surprise, jaw slackening a little.

 

Stiles was swaying along to the music, humming to himself as he dragged a small brush over his nails, painting them a lovely pastel blue color. His long legs were swinging slowly under the chair, the pale, mole-dotted skin all laid bare for Chris to feast his eyes on.

 

The shorts Stiles was wearing left little to the imagination, that much Chris could see even from where he was standing. Most of the top of the shorts went hidden beneath a very familiar white shirt, a shirt that had a deep v-neck that, according to Stiles, ‘shows off his perfect pecs perfectly’.

 

Well, if it did that for Chris, then the shirt was downright indecent on Stiles, with how low the V-neck went. Chris was fairly sure that if he was standing in front of Stiles, who was leaning forward a little, he’d be able to see his boy’s dusky nipples at least.

 

It was when Stiles’ head tilted a little, however, that the pressure of Chris’ cock straining against his jeans became too much. His boy was wearing makeup. Lips were painted a lovely shade of blood red, and his eyelashes seemed longer and darker because of the black mascara that had been neatly applied.

 

Stiles had also created a soft blush on his cheeks and finished off the look with a soft layer of dark brown eyeshadow.

 

He must have made some noise, because Stiles’ head snapped up, eyes widening in shocked surprise at seeing Chris staring at him from the doorway. Before paling a little and abruptly turning his face away again.

 

Oh no, he couldn’t have that.

 

In a few big strides, Chris was standing in front of the chair, frowning when he saw Stiles’ hands clenching tightly around the open bottle of nail polish. His boy’s eyes were cast down, and that just wouldn’t do.

 

Dropping down to kneel in front of Stiles, Chris gently covered Stiles’ clenched fist with his hand, prying the nail polish loose. Instead of letting him cramp his fist closed after that, however, Chris put the bottle between his knees and picked up the brush Stiles had dropped.

 

Manipulating Stiles’ fingers - still stiff from nerves - Chris unfurled them until he could look at the half-painted fingernails resting on his palm.

 

Dipping the brush in the bottle, Chris started to slowly paint in the few nails Stiles hadn’t gotten to yet, keeping his gaze on Stiles’ nails as he heard the boy gasp wetly.

 

“C-Chris?” Stiles stuttered, and Chris made a soft shushing noise.

 

“Stay still now, darling. Wouldn’t want to mess up your nails now, would I? Especially not when you’re all dolled up for me already.”

 

Swiping the brush one last time, Chris screwed the top back on the bottle before he gripped Stiles’ palm in his hands. Lifting Stiles’ hand up a little, Chris looked a wide-eyed Stiles in the eyes as he gently blew on the wet nails, causing the nail polish to dry and harden.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Stiles whimpered a little at the intent look Chris was wearing, flushing visibly even beneath his layer of makeup as Chris’ eyes flitted from the makeup around his eyes to his lips.

 

Chris gaze lingered there, letting a lazy grin curl his lips. It made his boy squirm a little in anticipation, insecurity fading away as it slowly sunk in that his daddy really didn’t mind him dressing up.

 

Didn’t mind it at all, if the hungry leer he was getting was anything to go by.

 

“As much as I’d like to see how pretty your fingers look wrapped around my cock, I think I’ll have your painted lips today. What you do say, darling?”

 

Chris didn’t wait for an answer, pressing against Stiles’ bottom lip with a thumb, slipping it inside Stiles’ hot mouth when his lips parted in response to the pressure.

 

The pupils of Stiles’ eyes were blown wide at the question - that wasn’t really a question at all, it never was with his daddy, not really - and he could only nod, sucking on the thumb in his mouth.

 

He was a little overwhelmed. For a long moment, Stiles had thought his daddy wouldn’t like that he had put on make-up and booty-shorts. He’d been afraid of having his daddy tell him to wash it all off, to not do it ever again.

 

It’s why he had never told Chris that he liked wearing makeup, liked how he was able to pretty himself up, create new looks with only a brush and a color palette. How he loved to look in the mirror and see his rather androgynous features all pretty like a woman.

 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised by Chris accepting this part of him as well. The man had been very happy with every aspect of him - though at some points he had definitely put Stiles outside of what he had thought to be his comfort zone.

 

But his daddy always knew just what he wanted, what he needed, even if Stiles himself wasn’t sure.

 

Or in this case, his daddy was going to take what he wanted.

 

Stiles couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to see how his dark red lipstick would look on his daddy’s cock either.

 

It wasn’t long before Stiles was being led upstairs and into their bedroom.

 

It was going to be a long night, where he would be showing his daddy just how much he loved him. Like he did every night they got to be alone and together like this.


End file.
